ThatMadCat
ThatMadCat is a serial poster of YogShite'™'who, due to enormous amounts of dirt he collected on Lewis, officially joined the ranks to make sure no savagery, best bits or YogNews goes unseen. Videos ThatMadCat rose to notoriety very quickly by compiling content from various Yogscast channels, most famously showcasing the best and worst plays in Trouble in Terrorist Town, a trend which continues now that the insane kitty is an official member of the Yogscast. Notable individual works include "The Story of Gin Advent Calendar" chronicling Lewis' slow descent into gin-induced lunacy, a variety of "Yogscast Amazon Echo" videos, and of course "Introducing Yogscast Bouphe" which is MadCat's best work to date . Perhaps MadCat's most impressive contribution to the community to date has been the creation of the hashtag #BringBackOldJester, which would be posted endlessly in the comments on Gmod videos, ultimately leading to Lewis relenting and allowing for a single TTT video where the Jester was reset to the original rules, where if the Jester is killed by anyone, the Jester wins the round, and everyone else loses. Unfortunately, MadCat's subsequent hashtag campaign, #BringBackSOI , was significantly less successful. Story ThatMadCat was born before the universe itself as a god. It gave those around him the ability to make original content by using other people's content. However, the more of their power they gave the less powerful it became. It gave so much that it lacked the power to stay in its divine form and resorted to the closest form, a cat. Over many years they grew old and lonely until the great Harvey J. Yogscast took him in where MadCat was able to restore their power. After which it gave Harvey J. Yogscast the idea to make the Yogscast right before It went into hiding. It was unknown what ThatMadCat did during their hiding but it is believed they hired around 40 or so mercenaries (whose names can't be said for legal reasons) that some say are still with ThatMadCat to this day. On June 9th 2017 ThatMadCat came out of hiding with enough power to imitate the thing it created in which they gained more power. It is unknown was it has planned next. In the year -2013, just as ThatMadCat, (by this point still known as Demens Haratio III Esq, 73rd Duke of Łódź and 5th Baron of Banterbury) was finalising his memoirs, ‘Me and my Pussy’, disaster struck, as three of the then 20 pillars of life and eternity in all universes in the 19.748 realms were struck down in a devastating nuclear incident, known as the Red Matter Incident, this caused chaos and anarchy in the 19.748 realms as one of its key pillars, known as Boddypen, died whilst doing a routine mining expedition to find copper - MadCat solved this but at a great price as it forced him to become a YogShiter and give up his former roles as the 73rd Duke of Łódź and the 5th Baron of Banterbury, jobs ThatMadCat held in pride. ThatMadCat gave up these roles as the only way to maintain balance in the realms was to embrace the meme and become a true YogShite legend. This led ThatMadCat to a life of crime as he became a serial poster of YogShite and is now wanted in 9.37 of the 19.748 realms he still rules over. Trivia * Is a cat * Is mad ** Certifiably mad as a swan * Is a cat who is mad because of Sips * Conquered Poland and has now made potatoes the national currency * Has a Discord (Check it out and lurk he really likes lurking members) * Is Polish * Owns dogs * Exposed Lewis "The Bristol Pusher" Brindley and his hideous crimes References